create_your_own_businessfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Start Up a Business
To start up a business, follow these simple steps: Restaurants *First, create a page. Start writing some text about your page, like this: # is a restaurant in MBW District. In , its employees sell (what?) that is (describe the items). is (how successful or what are your expectations?). *After writing your first paragraph, put a heading 2, then put "Items". *Now, create an "infobox drinks" first, before "infobox food". It is because those 2 reverse when you preview, so that is why prioritize infobox drinks. *On infobox drinks, place five items with its prices, e.g. a Lemonade for $1.00. Keep on doing this until you have five. So, why are we telling you to do five? It is because, we like a full business, and don't have to make lots of items when all businesses will upgrade to anumber of items. *Create an infobox food now. On infobox food, place five items with its prices, e.g. a hamburger for $0.50. Keep on doing this until you have five, for the same reason. *After that, place: Here are the items that sells: Barber Shops *First, create a page. Start writing some text about your page, like this: *# is a barber shop in MBW District. In , its employees cut hair that is (describe the items). is (how successful or what are your expectations?). *After writing your first paragraph, put a heading 2, then put "Items". *Now, create an infobox food. Place the haircuts that you are a pretend expert in, and the charge, e.g. an afro style for $2.00. *Repeat step 3 until you have five haircuts, or less. It is because, you may not think of lots of cuts. *Be Creative! Some haircuts also have massages, so you can put a price on it too, e.g. 1-hour massage for $3.00. *After that, put some history of the barber shop, like the barber shop used to be a very small one, now it is the biggest barber shop in MBW DIstrict (just a prediction, not real). Arcades *First, create a page. Start writing some text about your page, like this: *# is an arcade in MBW District. In , its employees provide games that is (describe the games). is (how successful or what are your expectations?). *After writing your first paragraph, put a heading 2, then put "Items". *Now, create an infobox food. Place the games that the children can play, e.g. a basketball game for a dime ($0.10). *Repeat step 3 until you have five games that children can play, so that the arcade can become more exciting. *Be Creative! Give away some toys if they collected a number of tickets, or if they spent enough money to get a prize. Just make the children have fun. *After that, put some history of the arcade, like the arcade was like a ghost town, now it is filled with people inside. Other Businesses *First, create a page. Start writing some text about your page, like this: *# is another type of business in MBW District. In , its employees (do what to the items) that are (describe the items). is (how successful or what are your expectations?). *After writing your first paragraph, put a heading 2, then put "Items". *Now, create an infobox food. Place the items that the sellers sell there, e.g. a drum for $2.00. *Repeat step 3 until you have five items. *Be Creative! For a drum store, you may create some contests, e.g. collect the most number of drums and get a prize. *After that, put some history of the business, e.g. the drum store came from the founder who used to play in a band, now he creates lots of drums. Category:MBW District Category:Important Pages